ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Billy B
Billy Brasfield also known as Billy B., is a makeup artist for stars like Sharon Stone, Beyoncé, Sandra Bullock, Jennifer''' 'Lopez, The Dixie Chicks, Lady Gaga, and P!nk. Biography Since arriving in New York City in 1985 from Aberdeen, Mississippi, Billy B has become one of the most successful and sought after makeup artists in the Fashion and Entertainment industries. Working and living in both New York City and Hollywood, California, his client list has grown to include some of the most beautiful and famous women in the world like Sharon Stone, Beyoncé, Sandra Bullock, Jennifer Lopez, The Dixie Chicks and Pink. He has worked with such iconic photographers as Scavullo, Herb Ritts, Annie Lebovitz, David Lachapelle, Sheila Metzner, Thierry Legoues, Tyen and Jean Baptiste Mondino. His work has appeared in books by Tom Ford, Andrew Macpherson, Mark Seliger, Mark Hom, Scavullo and Thierry Legoues to name a few. In Kevyn Aucoin's book Making Faces, billy was generously acknowledged by Kevyn as one of the makeup artists who had "inspired" and "taught" him. Billy B's work can be seen on the covers of magazines such as Vanity Fair, Harpers Bazaar, French, Marie Claire, Elle, Rolling Stone, Essence and GQ among many others. His work can also be seen on every Red Carpet including The Academy Awards, the Emmy's, the Golden Globes, Tony's and the Grammy's. Sharon Stone chose billy to work with her for Christian Dior's "Capture Totale" television commercial with famed Chinese Director Wong Kar Wai and with photographer Jean Baptiste Mondino for the print campaign. His work can also be seen in the Cover Girl commercial with Molly Sim's for "Incrediful Lipcolor". He has worked on some of the most awarded and memorable music videos ever made with such directors as Sophie Muller, Dave Myers, David Lachapelle, Hype Williams, Francis Lawrence, Paul Hunter, F. Gary Gray, Kevin Bray, Diane Martel, and Wayne Isham. The list of music videos billy has created the looks for include some of the most iconic images ever created on video including Missy Elliott's "The Rain" and "She's a Bitch", Pink's videos, "Stupid Girls", "You and Your Hand", "Family Portrait", and Beyoncé's "Listen" video directed by Mathew Rolston. billy created the looks for all of Lauryn Hill's groundbreaking videos from her album "The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill" including "Doo Wop That Thing" and "XFactor". billy wrote the concept for Mary J. Blige's video "No More Drama" (directed by Sanji) which won Mary J. Best video at the MTV Music Video Awards. And billy was awarded "Best Makeup" from the MVPA's for his work with Missy Elliott for Janet Jackson's video "Son of a Gun" and was a nominee for his work with Pink for "Stupid Girls". Billy B. is a regular keynote speaker annually at "The Makeup Show" in New York City and is a featured "Style Maker" on the popular website welovebeauty.com. billy was recently featured (September 2006) on the cover of the Home and Garden section of the New York Times, and most recently signed a development deal with World of Wonder productions for a television series based on his life. Works with Lady Gaga *Saturday Night Live 2010 *MTV Music Video Awards *BRIT Awards 2010 *Grammy Awards 2010 *ACE Awards 2009 *MOCA 30th Anniversary Issue Photoshoots *Hedi Slimane ''(The Fame Monster) *Max Abadian *Tom Munro *Marco Grob *John Wright *Terry Richardson *Kenneth Willardt *Mariano Vivanco Music Videos *Bad Romance *Video Phone (Extended Remix) (Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga) *Telephone (feat. Beyoncé) *Born This Way Reference *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Interview with Billy B. about Gaga *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga's make up done by Billy B. for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Billy B does Lady Gaga's make up for the 2010 BRIT Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Billy B does Lady Gaga's make up for the Telephone music video Category:Make-Up Artists